The Photoshoot
by TheSchizophrenic
Summary: Mirajane Strauss is well-known for being a model at one of the most famous magazine in the world -the Weekly Sorcerer. But what will happen if suddenly Jason requested for a modeling partner?


**The Photoshoot.**

**Summary: **Mirajane Strauss is well-known for being a model at one of the most famous magazine in the world -the Weekly Sorcerer. But what will happen if suddenly Jason requested for a modeling partner?

LaMi for the win! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

The Guild is unusually quiet due to the fact that majority of the mages are on a mission including Team Natsu, one of the main source of the noise and fights.

"Mira-nee I heard Jason wants you to have a modeling partner. I would gladly take the spot, we can do the shoot together!" Lisanna said with her eyes sparkling.

"That's a great idea Lis but Jason said It has to be a male." Mirajane said.

"Is that so? Then I'll volunteer!" Wakaba said with a cheeky grin.

"Idiot. No one will buy the magazine if your photo will be in it!" Macao interjected breaking the grin attached to his partner's face.

"Huh you just want to have Mirajane all by yourself! You old pervert!" Wakaba said glaring.

"I'm not as pervert as you!"

"Why you old hag!"

"Ara, ara no fighting please!" Mirajane quickly said before a fight errupted.

"But Mira-nee who will be your partner?" Lisanna said confusion evident from her face.

"Jason told me not to worry about it!" She said with a loving smile she seems to always have.

"No man is ever manly to be my sister's partner!" Elfman bellowed pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.

**The day for the Photoshoot**

"Is this outfit okay?" Mira asked wearing a beautiful bridal gown with a veil attached to her head. Since it was month of June the magazine decided to have "June's bride" as their motif. And she actually enjoys wearing the beautiful white gown.

"Its COOOOOL!" Jason responded. "The photoshoot will about to begin in 30 minutes."

"Wow you look so beautiful Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. Who together with Elfman decided to tag along in the venue of the photoshoot. "But where is your partner?"

And as if on cue the girls nearby watching the photoshoot giggled.

"KYYYAAAAAH!"

"Oh my god! He's so handsome!"

"Hey there hottie!"

"Is that your partner?" the youngest Take Over mage added afterwards.

"W-wait is that La-Lax-?" Elfman said stuttering.

Lo and Behold Laxus is there standing in all his glory wearing a black tuxedo and his usual facial expression.

"COOOOOL! COOOOOOL! You really are got looking Laxus! And it's super COOOOOOOL!" Jason exclaimed while looking at Laxus from head to toe.

"W-wait! Laxus will be Mira-nee's groom?" Lisanna said shocked.

"Laxus should be a man to marry my sister!" Elfman said pointing at Laxus.

"Relax Elf-nii! It's just a photoshoot!" Lisanna said calming his older brother.

"Tch as if I like being in this situation" Laxus said completely annoyed.

_Flashback_

_"Laxus!" Jason the reporter approach the S-class mage who was alone on his way back to the guild from a mission._

_"What?" he's not really in the mood to talk to the annoying reporter._

_"You're so cool!" Wah? I did not do anything! He thought._

_"And because of that coolness could you be a model for our magazine?" Jason suddenly added._

_"Model? I don't have time for that bullshit"_

_"Oh that's not COOOOOL! But you have to take it!" he said with a goofy smile._

_"And h-" but before he could finish his sentence Jason showed him a photo of him in a train suffering from motion sickness looking horribly pale with a funny expression._

_"Give that to me!" he said angrily._

_"That look that's SUUUUUUPER COOOOOOOL! I Will give you the photo if you agree to be our model!"_

_"Why it has to be me?"_

_"Because based on our survey you are one of the most wanted illigible bachelor by the female population. Isn't that cool?"_

_I just have to struck it with a lightning. He thought smirking. And suddenly a whisp of lightning appeared burning thephoto in the process._

_"OH THAT'S COOOOOL! But I have more copies!"_

_Damn! If that photo will be seen by anyone. I will be doomed. Sigh. Guess I just have to take it._

_End of Flashback._

And that's how it went with him agreeing to be a model but he doesn't know that he has to work with someone and to wear this stupid tuxedo.

"You look good in that gown" Laxus said hiding his amusement at the beauty presented in front of him.

Mirajane smiled at the compliment "O-oh Thanks you don't look bad yourself!"

Jason suddenly interrupted with a dreamy look on his face. "Okay so obviously you two will have to pretend to be a groom and bride for this photoshoot. AND THAT'S SUUUUUUPEEEEEERR COOOOOOOOL!"

And thus the photoshoot begins with both S-class mages doing simple random poses. Alas the difficult part of the shoot begins.

"YOU TWO LOOKS COOL TOGETHER!" Jason complimented the two S-class mage.

Lisanna then added. "Well I'll agree that they really look good together."

"A man should be good looking to be worthy of my sister!"

"Now Ms. Bride sit on Mr. Groom's lap." The photographer instructed.

Mirajane blushed. "W-wha? But that's-"

Laxus grunted. "No it's fine do it"

"A-are you sure?"

The blond only nooded in agreement.

"Okay now carry her in bridal style!"

"That's SWEEEEEET AND COOOOOL!"

Wanting this annoying photoshoot to end Laxus just obeyed and lifted the blushing white haired mage in his broad muscular arms with ease.

"Look at each other!"

"MAAAAAAAAN!"

Both reluctantly look at each other. Laxus then notice the blush creeping on Mirajane's cheeks.

"You look cute when you're blushing." He said making Mirajane blush even more.

"For the final part..."

Laxus then huffed. At last!

"KISS!" W-what? Did he just heard the bossy photographer right? A what?

"Oh my..." the blond then heard the faint reaction of the mage beside him.

"THIS IS THE COOOOOOOOLEST THING!"

"LAXUUUUUS IM TELLING YOU, YOU SHOULD BE A MAN TO KISS MY SISVSSHTAUA!" Elfman's declaration was muffled by Lisanna's attempt to make his noisy brother shut up.

"Let's just do this. I'm getting tired of this." Laxus said with an exasperated sigh.

"B-but..."

"Hey I'm waiting!" the photographer bellowed. Laxus badly wanted to struck him with his almighty lightning but has to stop himself for the sake of his beloved reputation. All of this for a f***ng piece of photo.

"Listen Mira, it's just a kiss"

"Iefattgsgs Fjehstaj kusgsysnag" Mira mumbled. But Laxus didn't understand a thing she said.

Laxus then leans forward "Huh?"

"Ano, M-my f-first k-ki-kiss" Mira whispers fidgeting.

Laxus smirks. Finally understanding what she meant. "Then I'll give you mine too."

"Y-you're what?" Mirajane looks up. Wrong move. Because suddenly Laxus leans forward and attached his lips to hers.

"Ooooh..." Lisanna reacted still keeping her older brother in control.

"You gave me your first kiss I give mine in return. I guess being your groom is not that bad." Laxus stared at Mirajane with a small trace of blush creeping on his cheeks.

What Laxus Dreyar blushed? REALLY? Hohoho.

* * *

**Author's note: **This story comes out of nowhere... Well now that I think about it, it actually comes after me thinking about my marriage and the groom. Oh what a fool. I don't even have a boyfriend *scrathes my head* and besides I'm too young to marry Laxus! *weeps*


End file.
